The present invention relates generally to tool box systems and more specifically to tool box systems for organizing tools and other accessories within a tool box.
Tool boxes are generally used to store a variety of tools. For example, an auto mechanic tool box set might include a wrench, a socket and other like devices. A home hobbyist's tool set can include screw drivers, bolts and nuts, pliers, etc. for minor repairs and other Do-It-Yourself tasks around the home.
In use, a typical auto repair person uses the tool box for automobile repair by placing the open tool box at a comfortable vantage point while standing, sitting or lying down beside the automobile. The tool box can then be easily reached at arm-length to retrieve an appropriate tool as work proceeds.
During auto repair, an auto repair person might inadvertently knock the tool box over, dislodging and spilling the tool box contents on the ground. And so, inconveniently, the auto repair person must necessarily stop work to recover the tools.
Even worse, the auto repair person might be working in dim conditions with minimal visibility such as when the auto repair person is working under an automobile. When tools are spilled, the auto repair person must also obtain a flashlight or the like, then proceed to locate the knocked over tools, place them in the tool box before the auto repair work can be resumed.
It is within the aforementioned context that a need for the present invention has arisen. Thus, there is a need to address one or more of the foregoing disadvantages of conventional systems and methods, and the present invention meets this need.